


A Fake One

by spac3bar7end3r



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, I just want him to have a warm bed and friends, because i feel like he needs to LET IT ALL OUT somehow while playing botw, idk how to tag this its just link rambling in his mind, link has an identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spac3bar7end3r/pseuds/spac3bar7end3r
Summary: He also loves shield surfing but it kinda ruins the shield and sometimes he feels like he’s had too much fun while everyone else is suffering, so he always feels guilty afterwards.
Kudos: 22





	A Fake One

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if anyone's going to read this. This is one of my fictober project prompt: "I'm doing this for you."  
> I didn't mean to write botw fic at all but I still play botw and my heart aches for the guy. I want him to be happy 🥺

Link doesn’t know how long he has been waking up after that long deep 100-year slumber of his, maybe weeks? Or a month? He can’t really tell. Concept of time seems weird to him now.

Even calling himself Link is weird. Is he really Link, the champion people talk about? For all he knows, He could be an imposter and these people would not be able to differentiate it from the truth. It’s been 100 years, most of the people who knew whether he’s the real thing or not are not here anymore. He’s not even sure if these memories that he’s kept recalling are real.

 _Mipha, Daruk, Revali, Urbosa_ … are these people he fought together and sees from his memories even real? Could they be a concoction of loneliness and his hope that he is not alone in this world?

Impa said that she remembered him, but did she? Either she was too young at the time or she is too old now that her memory is playing tricks on her.

 _His memory is playing tricks on him._ He feels like someone who watches what’s happening instead of being the one who does it. It doesn’t feel real even when he jumps or runs. It’s like someone is controlling him.

“Whoa, that sword you have there, could it be...” The man who Link once met here at the South Akkala Stable asks. Link can’t remember his name (Although Link is not mad at himself, he can’t remember a lot of stuff so this is just another one on the list).

Link remembers how much this Hylian was interested in the Master Sword though.

“It’s a fake.” Link answers promptly. He doesn’t really care how this great sword would think if it had a heart or a brain…or something.

“Oh, obviously! Haha, it’s not like I really think _you_ would be able to find it or anything.”

Link turns his head to look at the shiny sword on his back, its weight is reminding him that this is real.

“It’s fake, but it can still cut. _Deep_.” Link says monotonously, pondering whether to pull a sword from his sheath or not just to be an asshole, but his common sense decides against it. He needs a bed tonight and doesn’t want to get kicked out now. It’s blood moon tonight.

“Yeah? Chill kid, no one wants your fake sword. It doesn’t matter if it’s fake.”

Does it?

What if it’s fake?

Scratch that, what if he’s a fake one?

“Hey! We meet again. Obviously.” A bug merchant smiles at Link and interrupts his mental breakdown with a beetle in his left hand. His big backpack drops on the floor with a thud. The guy sighs, asking, “Still travelling?”

Link nods. The other guy murmurs something like, ‘always speaks so little.” Or something. Link is not sure if the merchant is talking to him or not, so he just ignores the guy and goes outside.

It’s time to preparing food again and this time he needs to pack up a lot of food and potions. He’s going to the castle.

Link stares at the fire. His hands are full of raw ingredients ready to be cooked. He didn’t know if he liked to cook in the past, but he really likes it now. He loves the sound of the bubbling bubble and sizzling. Plus, the smell of freshly-made meals always makes his stomach growl, mouth drooling. These things make him feel alive.

He also loves shield surfing but it kinda ruins the shield and sometimes he feels like he’s had too much fun while everyone else is suffering, so he always feels guilty afterwards.

When is he going to finish this? Will it end after he goes inside the castle?

Link still stares at the fire, searching for the past he cannot even remember what’s he searching for, “I’m doing this for you.” Link whispers to no one in particular, his voice soft as if he’s himself is not sure if he’s allowed to say the sentence.

“You’re doing what and for whom?” A kid who works at stable walked up to him, hands holding 2 cups of milk. She hands it to him, saying, “Here, my gramps said you look like you need some warm milk.”

“I do, thanks.”

Link smiles lightly to the girl then at the cup of milk in his hands. The cold wind blows from the west. Link looks up and turns to that direction.

“So, you haven’t answered my question.”

“?”

“What are you doing?”

“Drinking milk?” Link nods towards his milk. The kid just frowns then says, “I mean what you said earlier, you said something like ‘I’m doing this for you’.” She mimics Link and laughs a little when he frowns at her teasing him.

“I don’t know. I just said it because I feel like I should.” Link responds. And that’s probably the longest sentence he had said out loud all week, wait, is it all month? Like he said, he cannot grasp the concept of time.

“You’re weird.”

“I know.”

“My gramps also said that.”

Link shrugs, “He’s right.”

The kid shakes her head. “Super weird. Anyway, dad also told me to tell you that you need to get to bed early tonight. We have a scary moon tonight. My mom always made me go to bed early.”

“Alright.”

She hums before going off to somewhere else.

Link put the empty cup beside him. Everyone else is preparing to go to bed now. He has to get ready as well, so he puts out the fire. He picked up the master sword that he put it on the ground earlier and looked to the west direction.

What is he doing?

He cannot give the kid an answer because he doesn’t know the answer himself.

Walking through forests and mountains? Fighting monsters? Is this really helping anyone? He’s not even sure what he’s doing exactly. And for whom? Zelda? Hyrule? _Himself_?

He does it anyway.

He hopes he can find the answer.

He hopes what’s inside the castle is the answer.

He hopes he doesn’t feel like a fake anymore.


End file.
